An archery range with a moveable target that enables an archer to retrieve arrows was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,958 to Keller. The targets are moved along tracks by a cable.
An enclosed archery lane having a movable target was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,616 to Baldwin. When it is desired to retrieve the arrows they may bring the target to the vicinity of the bow and bring with it the spent arrows that may not have lodged in the target or its backstop.
However, neither of these systems is suitable for use in a tree stand archery target system. Thus a better scheme is needed for retrieving arrows, and these improvements are provided in this patent application.